The use of vibration dampening devices on stringed sporting racquets, such as tennis racquets, squash racquets, racquetball racquets and the like is widely known. Such dampening devices absorb vibration created when a ball strikes the surface of the racquet, reducing the transmission of the vibration through the strings of the racquet to the handle and ultimately that hand and arm of the player. Vibration that is transferred to the hand and arms can cause sport-related injuries such as “tennis elbow” and the like. In addition, vibration dampeners also help maintain proper string tension, thereby increasing the power exerted by the ratchet on a ball.
Such dampening devices are usually installed on a stringed-racquet in one of two ways. They are installed concurrently when the racquet is strung. Alternatively, they are installed after the racquet is strung, usually by detachably securing the dampener between two adjacent strings.
Because of the forces exerted on the face of the racquet during play, dampening devices, and in particular detachably secured dampening devices, tend to fall out during play. Moreover, players tend to lose, misplace and forget their vibration dampeners when they are detached from their racquets, thereby rendering them useless.
Typically, when a dampening device falls from a racquet during play or a player determines that one or more dampening devices are needed for a particular situation, they cannot be quickly and easily located. Accordingly, a player must either stop the game to locate the dampening device, or continue playing without the benefit of the dampening device.